Halloween Surprise
by annloveswriting
Summary: Ana had thought she was going to the office Halloween party where everyone is dressed up as either prostitutes or rich landlords. Turns out, she is the only prostitute there, and the only man to see her is her boss, Christian Grey. But what happens when the two are left alone in the office and Ana is wearing nothing more than a corset, very short shorts and high heels?ONE SHOT


**a little Halloween present for you! thank you, and feel free to r&r! happy halloween!**

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" I hiss as I ruin my lipstick once again.<p>

I hate office parties.

And I hate Halloween parties.

Most of all I hate this evening with its upcoming office Halloween party.

There are so many questions I would like to ask my colleagues - like, if they probably have never noticed me working at their office, how come they invite me so warmly to the office Halloween party?

No, of course, I am not going to lose this chance to show them that I am actually a wonderful colleague, friend, hell, I am a fantastic woman, and my costume will show that.

I take my glass of wine and drink it in one sip - it is time to put on my costume and I have to be at least a bit tipsy as I do that because normally I would not wear such thing. I manage to put on the wine red shorts without doing anything to my black tights. And now it is time for the hottest thing I have probably ever worn - the matching corset.

The corset hugs my waist tightly and squeezes my breasts together as if I really were some whore. I actually can't wait to see my colleagues dressed as french prostitutes and landlords.

Okay, the theme is perverse. But I am going to show them that I can be anything.

I walk to the mirror and stare at my reflection.

My hair looks great - it was definitely worth spending an hour on styling them into those huge curls.

My face, well, let's not say I love my face, but hell, it looks great. I did a little drawing on my eyebrows, applied some blusher, of course mascara and then finally applied the lilac lipstick. I smile at myself, I really do look good tonight. If I was a man, I would definitely ask myself to dance.

Okay, it is time for me to stop loving my tonight's look and call the taxi.

"Hello, I need a taxi to 119 West Roy Street, my name is Ana."

I hang up the phone after telling the woman my name and now I am left with only about fifteen minutes.

My bed seems pretty inviting so I lay down on it and close my eyes.

Tonight I will show everyone who Ana Rose Steele is. I will let them flirt with me, I will let them joke with me, I will socialize with my coworkers, I will be the star of the party.

I stand up from the bed as I realize it is time to put on my heels and take my purse and coat.

The red stilettos are something my inner Carrie Bradshaw picked out for tonight. After all, if I am wearing this, such shoes won't make anything worse, the opposite - they complete the look.

I hear my phone ring, and I know that the taxi is here. I take the black coat from the hanger and put it on, as I tie the sash I think of how I am going to look when I will be untying it. I am about to leave my apartment but then I realize I have forgotten about the most important thing - I quickly run to my bathroom and find my bottle of Chanel "Allure."

And now I am ready, after applying the perfume.

The ride to the party passes by quickly and I try to spot my colleagues as I get off the taxi. Well, maybe they all are already there because I am about fifteen minutes late. Even though, as my coworker Jude told me, I could have this day free to prepare for the party, I still am late for it.

But I hope I will at least be looking better than all of them. Tonight, my breasts look better than Katie's breasts, and that is something every woman would be proud of.

The ride to the office takes a minute and I am suddenly a little stressed as the door of the lift opens. I walk out of the lift and I am shocked to see that nobody is here, but then I realize there is music coming from the conference room. Oh, of course, I have to go there, but I guess I will leave my coat here.

Okay, I had planned this moment to be a bit different, but well, maybe it is better they already see me like this. I take off my coat and look around - still no one.

Well, I guess all I have to do is go to the conference room and show them who I am.

I hold my head up high and open the door of the conference room, pulling my hair to one side as I do it to make my appearance even sexier.

"Anastasia," I am standing there frozen not knowing what to do or say, not sure if this is dream, rather a nightmare or reality, "I thought I would not see you at work today."

"This is not as it was planned." I mutter out those words and watch my boss's reaction. Here he is - sitting at the middle of the huge table, papers spread all around him, some rock band playing in the background. He is staring at me with his cold poker face, until his face changes. A smirk appears on his lips.

"It would be very interesting to hear how it was planned." I stare at myself and suddenly I don't feel good for my legs that finally look long and slim, I am also not happy about my breasts that look nice. I wish I was wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"My coworkers told me I was free today to get ready for the office Halloween party. And so I am here, ready for the party.."

"Ready for the party." Christian laughs, and stands up, starting to make his way to me.

I don't even try to think of the color my cheeks must be right now, but I notice my breathing fastening with each step he makes towards me. He still is taller than me, and his presence makes me nervous.

"So, what is the theme for that party?" He asks as he stares at me and checks me out.

"French landlords and prostitutes." His laughter fills the room and I can't help but join him. "I got tricked, didn't I?" I ask the question and realize that no one in this office likes me.

"I promise I will not leave it like this and every of your coworkers will get a remark for this."

I don't know if it is the wine that starts working or my lonely soul but I sit down and tears start to fill my eyes.

"I want to quit this job, everyone hates me in the office. They must have known you would be working tonight, that's why they made me come here dressed like some whore after skipping a day at work. They have got what they wanted, now you must dislike me even more."

My breakdown seems unstoppable until Christian takes a seat next to me and spins my chair so we are facing each other.

"Anastasia," he says and lifts my chin up with his hand, "I definitely can guarantee you a few things, first, every single person who was in this is going to apologize to you, I would rather fire all of your coworkers than let go of you, and third, Anastasia, I would not be a man if seeing you like this made me dislike you."

He wipes my tears away with his thumb, and I look into his eyes. I almost want to think that something is going to happen because he is sitting in front of me, my legs inside his, his hand cupping my cheek, but the the song playing in the background ended.

We keep staring at each other and I hear another song come up. Christian stands up and gives me his hand.

"Dance with me." Christian says and I stand up, recognizing Norah Jones's "Nearness of You".

"I really can't dance-" I try to stop him from this idea but he swings me in his arms and I suddenly can no longer resist him. His arms are on my waist while mine rest on his shoulders as we slowly move around the conference room.

I start feeling his palms move on my waist, and I realize this is going further.

"Is this appropriate, Mr. Grey?" I ask unsure of what is going on.

If he wanted anything with me, what would I want? Of course I would love it if this man offered me anything starting from a kiss and ending with a marriage proposal. Would any other woman say no?

"Ana, when you decided to wear this," he asks, his hand sliding lower to my butt, "did you think that no one would do this?"

"I definitely did not think that the CEO of the whole company would do that."

"You think too low of yourself. I believe that if the president of the USA saw you he would also wish he could do this." Christian said as he squeezed my ass while his other hand held me closer to him.

"Mr. Grey.." I moan his name as he inhales my scent and kisses my neck.

"Too late to Mr. Grey me, Miss Steele. May I know what perfume are you using?" He asks me seductively and I smile feeling as if after all this night is going to be good for me.

"Chanel "Allure", but I am not sure it would suit you, Mr. Grey."

"I want to buy you this perfume. I want you to smell like this every day, and I want you walking past me all the time smelling like this. And oh, Anastasia, how close do we have to get to make you call me by my name? "

"Closer." I say it out loud and he suddenly takes me in his arms and carries me to the huge table. He lays me down and kisses my lips.

"I love your costume tonight, but I would like you being something else for Halloween this year."

"You think a play boy bunny could beat this?"

"No, Anastasia. Be something that nothing could possibly beat."

"Like what?"

"Like be mine."

Oh. My. God.

I could already scream out his name, but I decide to tease him a little.

"Mr. Grey..." I moan as he starts kissing my chest and my breasts.

But then he finds the zipper of my corset on the back and unzips it. I start to shiver, knowing that it is simply a matter of time when we will have sex.

"Still Mr. Grey?" He asks before he starts kissing my breasts, his hands hugging my waist. I can't do anything but moan in pleasure.

I smirk as he stops and takes a moment to look at me. Our eyes meet, and he stars unbuttoning his shirt, but I stop him.

"Let me, Christian." He smiles as I say his name and slowly unbutton his shirt. I take it off and we start kissing, our naked chests pressing together.

It feels perfect, and I let my hands explore his chest before they get down to his belt. I unbuckle it and pull down his grey suit pants, leaving him in his boxers.

Oh. My. Dear. Lord.

I have always known that my boss might not be an easy man, but I would have never thought he would be that hard and big.

I let my hands touch his hardness through his boxers, and I am very impressed. This man wins at life.

But tonight, I will be the winner, I know that because he is in the process of taking off my little shorts now. He pulls them down my legs and then he takes one of my legs in his hands.

"I love your shoes," Christian says as he caresses my leg, "Can't decide what to do with you tonight, Miss Steele," he says as he kisses the inside of my leg, getting closer to my sex. And then, instead of pulling down my tights and panties, he bursts my tights and puts my string panties to one side, making space for him.

I can't find the right words to describe this, he is in complete control over me and it could not feel any better.

He pulls down his boxers and takes a condom from his pants' pocket, he rips the foil open and rolls it on his length, making me almost dead from excitement of what is going to happen now.

"Oh..." I moan as he thrusts in me and starts moving.

This is already the best sex I have ever had, and I have not even come yet.

"Anastasia..."

"Christian..."

Our breathing gets harder, faster, our kisses even more passionate, our bodies getting sweaty from our actions.

I come hard as Christian thrusts in me for the final time, making me scream his name followed by "Oh God" at least three times.

"Best office party." I say as I find the strength to say something.

"Anastasia," Christian says as he hovers above me once again, "you are warmly welcomed at the afterparty starting in about ten minutes in my car."

I laugh, watching him smirk.

"Well, how can I miss such opportunity, Mr. Grey?"

"You better don't, Miss Steele."


End file.
